There are many known types of quaternary compounds or “quats” and they have been used in many fields. Quats can be tremendously useful compounds. Certain quats, however, are not particularly environmentally friendly. These quats break down very slowly and could constitute an environmental pollution. Because they have reactive nitrogen species, they can have previously unrecognized activity.
Other quats, such as ester quats which contain ester linkages, are far more environmentally friendly in as much as they degrade much more readily. However, ester quats are often stable only in a relatively narrow and generally acidic range of pH. In addition, ester quats can have a relatively lower substantivity, i.e., they can be easily stripped from hair or skin during washing, bathing or during such activities as swimming. Certainly, compounds with improved environmental properties, improved substantivity and generally higher levels of quaternary activity or quaternary groups per molecule would therefore be highly desirable.